


All I Ask

by immortaIized



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Airports, Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Apologies, Bars and Pubs, Break Up, Crying, Disney World & Disneyland, Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, I hope, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Slow Dancing, Song Lyrics, They have some fun, all i ask by adele, they go on a trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortaIized/pseuds/immortaIized
Summary: all I askis if this is my last night with youhold me like I'm more than just a friendgive me a memory i can usetake me by the hand while we do what lovers doit matters how this ends'cause what if I never love again?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Sapnap
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	All I Ask

**Author's Note:**

> i have been listening to this song on repeat nearly the entire week plus weekend, and then proceeded to speedrun this fic halfway through. but lmfao here it is, its kinda rushed but oh well.
> 
> the song in the fic is "all i ask" by adele if you'd like to play it while reading :)

_I will leave my heart at the door_

_I won’t say a word_

_They’ve all been said before, you know_

_So why don’t we just pretend?_

_Like we’re not scared of what’s coming next_

_Or scared of having nothing left_

The door creaks, and heavy footsteps make their way through the doorway, bags fall and something Dream has always considered domestic feels hostile. The air is tense, and Dream chokes on unspoken threats, building tears, broken breaths.

He thinks it's his fault, but he’s not sure if it was anyone's fault for the sea of failures George and his relationship sailed on. He sighs, before breathing out an apology.

“I’m sorry-” his voice cracks, and he presses his lips together in frustration, angrily wiping at the tears that had pooled, and makes his way down the all familiar hallway, stopping in the open kitchen and living area.

“It's too late for sorry Dream.” George murmurs, and his already breaking heart aches, he wishes he could go back in time. Instead he sets his phone down on a small coffee table nearby, and seats himself on the couch next to it.

He’s tired, they've been arguing back and forth since they left Florida on a roadtrip to meet with some friends, after countless hours on the road in a car with a man he could barely look at he was exhausted.

He wonders how he got here, thinks back on that cursed trip, every detail, every night, ever moment he had with George. 

Every word, spoken truth, shielded lies. Every little thing George had ever told him since, he wonders who's right and who's wrong.

Dream isn't sure there's a right or wrong anymore, in a dark room where he can barely make out George’s figure, a small beam of moonlight flows across George’s face, one small sliver of light in the midst of the empty and cold demeanor they've both carried in. He stares into the only feature he could make out, and makes eye contact with George.

_“Are we all set for thursday?” Sapnaps voice rings out, to which multiple voices agree, Dream can make out Bad’s voice, but notes that most everyone in the call had voiced something._

_He smiles, and thinks about the next couple of days he’d get to spend with most of his close friends, they had planned on going to Disney World Orlando, and spend a couple of days staying in the resort._

_He laughed at something Skeppy had said, but before he knew it the call had ended. He disconnects before stretching in his chair. He leaves the safety of his office to go check on George, who was packing in their shared room._

_“All ready to go?”_

_“Yup, just finished packing everything.”_

Dream sniffles, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

“Please. Please can we just try? One more time?”

He doesn't bother to look at George, part of him knows George’s answer already, but his fragile heart was begging for him to ask, and he wasn't one to fight two battles at once.“How many times are we going to try and fail before we put this to rest?” George sighs, rubbing his eyes, he leans back on the counter, looking warely at Dream.  
“Until it works George! Until we get our happily ever after!” Dream’s breaking, he knows this, practically groveling at George’s feet, pleading, begging for something. 

“What if there isn’t a happily ever after for us Dream? What then, we do this forever?” George counters, Dream sees out of the corner of his eye a tear falling on George’s porcelain skin, a small track of pain, sorrow, regret.

Dream hates himself for putting it there, hates himself for putting them in this situation, hates how he feels. 

Most importantly he hates that he can't fix it anymore, “I- do you really believe that George?” his voice is just above a whisper, scared that speaking any louder will break the illusion that there's a tomorrow, that there is hope for their relationship.

“Believe what?”

“That we don't have a happily ever after?”

  
“Sometimes, sometimes it's hard to believe what we’re doing here is healthy, or really love at all.” George shakes his head, and Dream drops his own into his hands. The room gets darker if it could, and George solemnly flips the lights on, illuminating the room in artificial light.

Dream thinks everything in this room was artificial, the lights, the couch, the walls.The pictures filled with memories of him and George, memories they had built over the years. Painted by the small scratches and dents in the house that had been a sign of lively inhabitants. He thinks that the world they built together was artificial in itself, and he reels at the thought of their own relationship being artificial.

  
“Do you, do you love me George?”

  
“I-” George pauses, maybe to prevent tears from falling, or to prevent a sob, but a low part of Dream knows why he pauses.

_Look, don’t get me wrong_

_I know there is no tomorrow_

_All I ask is_

“Dream!” George laughs squirming away from where Dream was relentlessly tickling him, “Sto- stop it!” 

Dream relents, and turns back to the highway in front of them, the long stretch of road looming in front of them, several miles left until they reach their destination. A song hums through the radio, and Dream taps his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat. Intent on just driving for the next couple of hours.

George leans back in his chair, the conversation had grown quiet, and George lay looking out the window, fidgeting with his sleeves.

“Do you think they’ll be mad?”

Dream furrows his eyebrows, and looks at George, “Mad? What about?”

“About us. Like, dating, and not telling them.” George mumbles, and Dream snorts. He glances at George, who's fiddling with his thumbs, Dream would think he’s nervous if it wasn’t for the smile George was biting back.

“Do you really think they'll be mad? If anything they’ve probably placed bets on it.” Dream laughs, George giggles quietly next to him, before grabbing one of Dream's hands, who lets it drop from the wheel into George's lap.

The rest of the drive was highlighted by amicable talking and small games of eye spy, to which Dream won most.

“Not my fault you're colorblind George.” 

“Stop picking colors i can't see!” 

After 3 more hours of driving down the Florida coast, and several more to reach the heart of Orlando, they finally pull into the DisneyLand Resort, and Dream parks before climbing out of the car. He circles around to get Georges door, and George blushes, taking Dreams outstretched hand and standing. 

“Wow. this is way cooler than I was imagining.” George turns on his heels, admiring the huge hotel in front of them, and the lively colors coming from other tourists nearby.

Dream admires George's childlike expression, as he takes in the waterfall of details, and grabs their shared suitcase as he corals George into the resort.

“Do you think they make the pancakes look like Mickey mouse? OH, I bet they have those egg white, cream or whatever desserts that look like Donald Duck's butt!” George rambles, and Dream wheezes, causing George to flush.

“Are you saying you wanna eat donald duck's ass?” Dream chuckles, and George goes beet red, before shoving Dream and storming off in front of him, “Oh come on! That was funny, admit it!”

“It was so stupid, not funny in the slightest.” George crosses his arms, and glares at Dream behind him.

They reach the reception desk, and check in before making their way to the elevators, only to be stopped short by someone tackling George.

“GEORGE!” a familiar voice screeches, flying into the man and causing him to fall onto the floor.

“Sapnap!” George protests, and the aforementioned man laughs hysterically, before letting George go, and sitting up off the floor. The small commotion has caused some other residents to give them looks, but Dream doesn't really care, more interested in saying hi to his close friends.

Bad and Skeppy catch up with them after a couple minutes, and they head up to their rooms, George giving him a pointed look.

“When are you going to tell them?” George stops him from rounding a corner into the hallway.

“During the dinner tonight George.” Dream shakes his arm out of George's grip, “Now's not a good time, lets get settled in before we cause any ruckus, okay?”

“Yeah, you’re right.” George huffs, and Dream rubs his arm, before making his way down the hall, apologizing for the delay. 

They unlock their room, and George makes his way through the door, before flopping down on the bed, and sprawling himself out as he sighs, “god these beds are heavenly.”

“Hotel beds are a different breed.” Dream grunts, pulling the suitcase down to begin unpacking.

“Oh don't unpack now, we just got here, let's check out the view! I wonder what the bathroom looks like.” George clambers out of the bed, and throws the blindfolds open. It's a pretty sight, although Dream is staring at George more than the theme park outside, he gets up and wraps his hands around George’s waist, leaning his head to rest on the top of his head.

George hums, lacing his hands between Dreams and leaning into the embrace, they stay there for what feels like hours, before they're interrupted by a knock at the door.

Dream sighs, not wanting to let go of George, but reluctantly pulls away, swinging the door open without checking who it was. Unfortunately it was Sapnap again, making it his back to badger them about dinner plans and how huge his room is, seeing as him, Bad, and Skeppy all pooled enough money together to buy one of the larger suites. 

“Guys! Holy shit you have to come see my room, it's huge. I bet it's probably bigger than Dream’s-”

“DON'T finish that sentence Sapnap,” a voice interrupts him, and Dream looks over to Bad, who crosses the hallway and sheepishly smiles at them both.

“What? It was a funny joke, right George? I’m sure you know what I'm talking about.” Sapnap quips, and George chokes on his spit, as he stares incredulously at Sapnap, who laughs at his reaction.

“wh-At?” George chokes out, still coughing into his elbow, only making Sapnap laugh harder, and Dream rolls his eyes at their antics. 

“Yeah yeah Sapnap, you're just jealous yours isn't as big,” Skeppy jabs, and Sapnap gives him a light-hearted punch, before sticking his tongue out at him.

“Can we stop talking about this, especially in a resort meant for kids.” Bad grumbles, and Skeppy pokes his tongue out, saying something about how it's a hotel and lots of things happen at hotels.

George, who had finally caught his breath, shakes his head, and turns back into their room. Dream watched him go in, before turning back to the rest of the group, who were talking about dinner. 

“So I was thinking of going down downtown disney, maybe eating at one of the restaurants, it’ll be nice right? I booked us a reservation for eight so we have time to unpack and relax for a little.” Bad plans out loud, and Dream agrees, before excusing himself to do said unpacking.

He lets the door swing close behind him, and sees George sitting on the lounge chair next to the bed, admiring the view.

“It's beautiful isn't it?” Dream asks, breaking the comforting silence, and to which George turns his head, throwing a glance at Dream as he smiles slightly and unwinds.

“Yeah, it's… it's perfect.” George mutters, and Dream sights down at the foot of the bed, relishing in the comfortable silence.

_If this is my last night with you_

_Hold me like I’m more than just a friend_

They’re on their way to dinner when they’re stopped. Him and George had posed by a fountain to take a picture, and a woman had come up to them.

Dream narrows his eyes, he had expected something to happen on their trip, Florida not being exempt from ignorant people.

“Excuse me, but can you please not… do what you’re doing in front of my kids?”

George frowns, and Dream has to stop himself from biting back on impulse, for George’s sake.

“Not do what, hold his hand?” George bites, and Dream recoils from the comment, not expecting George to say anything.

“Yes, it's wrong and I don’t want my kids to see it, this is Disneyland after all.” The lady scoffs, and George glares at her.

“And? I'm free to go and do whatever I want to do, if you don't want your kids seeing it that's fine, you can leave.” George argues, and Dream quietly tugs his hand, putting his other one on George’s shoulder, and leading them away from the fountain and the woman.

He grabs their stuff, and drags George back in the direction of the restaurant.

“Good riddance, the ignorance of some people, so fucking entitled. They really expected us to leave because we were ‘setting a bad example’ ?” George fumes, and Dream looks at him apologetically.

“Yeah.'' The conversation drops there, and Dream looks up to see several people staring at them, he self-consciously drops George hand, and walks a couple steps forward shoving his hands into his sweater.

The rest of the walk is silent, George following Dream a couple of steps behind him.

_Give me a memory I can use_

_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

“Look I'm just saying, if Dream was a ‘winnie the pooh’ character then he would be tigger, no doubt about it.” 

“Why, because I have adhd?”

“What no, because you’re loud and annoying.” Sapnap jabs, and Dream laughs.

“Well by that logic you’d be Piglet.” Dream fires back, and Sapnap feigns hurt, clutching his heart half heartedly as he opens his mouth in mock surprise.

“Im hurt! My own best friend, how could you.” the table laughs, as Bad rolls his eyes at their antics.

“Hey you asked for it.” Dream shrugs, twisting a forkful of his carbonara into his mouth. He looks over at George who seems to be enjoying himself, smiling when the group laughs, and giving input here or there, but to Dreams' concern he looks like he’d rather be anywhere else.

Dream thinks back to the fountain, and the exchange with the lady. He wonders if maybe he made a mistake in letting go of George's hand. In his defence he didn't want anyone else stopping them, they were already getting plenty of looks because the lady had been loudly complaining as they walked away. 

George hadn't said anything back then, but Dream knows he’s hurt, and he plans on talking to him about it later that night.

The rest of the dinner runs smoothly in his opinion, although his thoughts are clouded by concern for George, he was fairly distracted for most of it. Sparing glances to George whenever he could, but the man never met his eyes, almost as if he was avoiding them completely.

Dream’s never felt so tense next to him, even before they had begun dating. The trip back to the hotel was void, as if they were both walking on eggshells around each other. Although Dream isn't sure why George would be so afraid of talking to him.

They make it to their hotel room, parting ways with the rest of the group, before Dream finally asks, “What's going on?”

“What do you mean.” George’s voice stays monotone, but Dream can tell he’s holding himself back.

“You’ve been quiet all dinner, you barely said anything, and didn't talk to me the entire way back.”

“Why did you let go of my hand?”

Part of Dream knew this is what George had been upset about, he knows it was unprecedented, and that Dream hadn't really given him a reason, but he also thinks that George is overreacting slightly.

“We were already getting weird looks, the lady was complaining and shit. I didn't want anything else to happen, I didn't know it upset you.” Dream explains, hoping to soothe whatever he had done to George.

George stares at him, face slack and lacking any emotion, or gives aways of what he’s thinking, but his eyes tell him most of what he needs to know, “Is that it?” 

George doubts him, which Dream acknowledges in some part of himself that George has reason to be insecure, but the only thing he can feel is anger at George’s lack of faith.

“What. you don't believe me?” Dream growls, voice dropping, and he knows he’s teetering dangerously over the edge of a conversation and an argument.

George sits down on the bed, turning away from Dream and rubbing his face, “Why should I? I didn't take you to be someone who's self-conscious about being with me.”

“Wha- where the hell are you getting that from?” Dream crosses his arm.

“Be honest with me Dream, please, I-”

“When have I ever not been honest with you George?” Dream interrupts, he’s scared of what George is going to ask him, and tries to protect himself from the conversation he’s growing to dread.

“That’s- let me finish” George whispers, and Dream closes his mouth. The silence comes back, its sweet lullaby and sharp teeth carving at Dream’s heart, he can feel it suffocating him, closing in on the two of them, before George finally breaks it.

“Are you ashamed of being with me?” George's voice breaks, the question falls, and burns itself into Dream's mind, he flinches and takes a couple steps back.

“Is that what you think of me? That I'm ashamed?” Dreams voice gets louder, as much as he tries to keep his patience it's quickly slipping away, any and all composure the both of them had carried into the room dissipating with the last rays of sun, and night greets them with shaking breaths and clenched fists.

“No. I want to know-”

“Of course i'm not ashamed of being with you! Why ever-”

“Why did you let go of my hand then? Why did you lead me away? Why didn't you stand up for me?” George’s own voice grows to match with Dreams, and he stands up again, slowly turning to face Dream again.

The sight nearly breaks him completely. George’s eyes are puffy, his cheeks are flushed, and he’s nearly visibly shaking, with anger or sorrow Dream doesn't know.

“I didn't want to make things worse. I have a short temper, you know that George, I shouldn't have let go of your hand, I'm sorry. But I also didn't want any more people to start doing anything, I want to enjoy our time here, without ignorant jerks getting in the way.” Dream tries to explain with an even voice, but the tears threatening to spill make it hard for him to keep his voice even, and George wipes his nose, before scoffing and turning back around.

“What.” Dream threatens, and George shakes his head, not bothering to look at him. 

“Nothing. It doesn't matter anymore, just drop it, Dream.”

“No obviously it does matter to you, and I want to know what's going on. I care about-”

“Stop lying to me.”

Dream falters, it was one thing to accuse him of being ashamed of being with George, because it was an insecurity ridden worry, and Dream could understand why George would come to that conclusion. But lying? Accusing Dream of lying straight to his face? 

Dream was fuming, his patience long worn out, “Tell me one time I have EVER lied to you this entire conversation.” 

“YOU- you mother-” George stops, before taking a deep breath and starting again, “You told me! You told me you weren't ashamed to be with me and yet you couldn't even tell our friends that we’re dating!”

_Oh._

Dreams heart drops, and so does his face. With his muddle brain worried and stressed over George he had completely forgot to break the news to the rest of his friends, and he now realizes George's darkened mood had only gotten worse the later it got without Dream saying anything.

He curses himself and feels the tears that since receded came back full force, Dream felt crushing guilt, and he steps back until his back hits the wall, he slides down until his sitting on the floor. Hunched over as he sobs quietly to himself, he felt like the worst partner in the entire world.

“I'm sorry. God, I'm so, so sorry, I was distracted, because you looked so upset and I didnt know why, so I was trying to figure it out. And I wasn't thinking, and I know that's just an excuse, and that it’s important enough for me not to have forgotten, I-I’m sorry George, I'm so sorry.” He sobs, dropping his head into his knees, and continues to spew broken apologies.

Finally, after a couple more minutes, Dream hears the bed shift, and flinches when a hand grabs his own. George sits down across from him, and draws circles into Dream's hand, and he pulls him into a hug, Dream begins to sob into his shoulder again, the tension that had built the entire day uncoiling into Georges embarrass, who gently moves from holding his hand to holding him altogether.

“I'm sorry for lashing out, you had good reason to want to avoid more attention, and you’re right, it was unfair of me to get mad at you when you were only trying to protect me.” George murmurs, and Dream looks up at him, looking into his eyes, before he apologizes himself.

“I'm sorry I forgot about telling Sapnap, Bad, and Skeppy. I promise first thing tomorrow I’ll tell them.”

They stay like this for what seems like hours, before finally unraveling and George gets up to take a shower, the rest of the night falling back into the routine he and George had created over the year of living together.

_It matters how this ends_

_‘Cause what if I never love again?_

“Speaking of news, I have something to tell you guys.” Dream breaks into the current conversation the table was having, all eyes turning back to him, and George especially gives him a look, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh, well we- I, no we, I mean.. Me and George are, we wanted to announce that we’re dating.” His voice cracks a little at the end, and he cringes at how much he stumbled over his words, hoping it would have gone way smoother than it did.

He looks over at the rest of the people sitting with him, and they’re all looking between him, George, and each other. Finally, Sapnap breaks the surprised stupor.

“I knew it! There's no way you two werent sleeping together.”

“Sapnap!” him, George, and Bad all yell, and he throws his head back in a laugh, pointing at Dreams increasingly reddening face, who smiles bashfully.

“We’re happy for you guys! And thank you for telling us, although most of us could assume, seeing as you're staying in one room with one bed.” Bad chuckles, and George rubs his neck embarrassingly. The rest of the breakfast is spent discussing plans for the day. 

They decide to head to the theme park, and try to go to as many rides as possible, eventually they split up halfway through the day, Sapnap intent on re-riding the teacup ride for the rest of the day. Bad and Skeppy join in on their antics, while he and George go to the nearby food stand, and purchase some drinks for the group.

“Is everything okay George?” Dream is still relaying the argument from last night, not having recovered from the fight. Dream had big plans for this trip, he didn't want something so small to affect it.

“I'm okay Dream, I promise.” was all he got in reply, and Dream hopes George is telling the truth.

_I don’t need your honesty_

_It’s already in your eyes_

Dream refuses to think of the fight one more time the rest of the day, instead he showers George in love, affection, and fun for as long as he can, unfortunately at around 5 his stamina had been run down, and he needed a nap if they expected to go see the fireworks later that night.

Dream unlocks the bedroom door, George tailing at his heels, and drops the key and his phone on the dresser before shoving shoes off and flopping on the couch.

“Tired huh?” George hums, amused as Dream groans and reaches for George, finding purchase in the waistband of his jeans and pulling him down with him.

“Dream!” George yelps, falling on top of him, as Dream turns stomach up to hold George there. He stares into his eyes and admires George silently.

“What?” George laughs, squeezing his eyes shut as Dream leans up and peppers his face with kisses.

“Nothing, I just think you’re really pretty, I don't tell you enough.” 

George hums, leaning into the embrace, and they both end up falling asleep together, tangled in each other's arms, heartbeats syncing. 

_And I’m sure my eyes, they speak for me_

_No one knows me like you do_

“Come on! Smile for the camera George!” Sapnap calls out, holding up the phone and peaking over the camera, “Please? Pretty please, do it for Dreams sake, don't make him the odd one out.”

George obliges, smiling as the camera shutters a little and Dream takes the chance to turn his head, kissing the top of George’s hair, startling him enough to make him drop the smile and wip his head up. 

“Yes! I just got the perfect picture, you guys have to get it framed, or I'll sue. Maybe I should make you pay me for that.” Sapnap rambles on, passing the phone back to Dream and George so they could inspect the line up, they swipe through, not really caring about what they look like, rather laughing at the love practically painted across their faces.

“We should get that framed,” Dream whispers, just so George can hear, and he nods slightly in response.

“Yeah I would like that.”

They’re interrupted by Skeppy yelling at them to join them in some ridiculous arcade game, and George runs over to join in on the fun, Dream was happy to just stay back and watch the scene unfold.

It's one of those bottle games, with the rings that they need to land on the lip of the bottles lined up in a square in front of them. Each had paid for 50 rings, and had begun to fling them at the bottles, causing the plastic to clatter against the glass harshly, cries of frustration leaving their mouths each time a ring doesn’t land.

“Oh come on! That one bounced off!” He hears George screech, and he laughs to himself. Soon enough they’d run out of rings, they walk back to where Dream is standing, it looks like Bad, Skeppy, and Sapnap had all won some sort of small prize, for landing at least one it. Although Sapnap was teasing George for not winning one.

“Awh, is little Georgie-Weorgie sad he didnt win a toy?” Sapnap pokes at George’s cheek, who in response slaps it away, and Dream smiles as they walk up to him.

“I am not sad! Just disappointed, and frustrated, that last one should have gone in one hundred percent.” George pouts, and crosses his arms, Sapnap shoves him lightheartedly, only laughing harder when George sticks his tongue out at him.

“Oh come Georgie I'll go win you a prize, and it’ll be much bigger and better than sapnap’s little dog toy.” Dream links his arm with George’s leaving the rest of the group, specifically Sapnap who's arguing that his prize ‘isn't a dog toy! It's actually a really cool prize! It's named Robert!’

They walk up to the booth, and Dream pays for a large bucket of rings, “How much to win the grand prize?”

“5 rings landing, and one of them has to be the gold one in the middle.” The worker responds, and Dream nods as he leans against the railing.

The first sets dont land, but after about 7 throws Dream lands a ring, and George cheers for him, “You got one in! We got a prize!” he exclaims, happily grabbing Dreams arm.

“Yeah, but I still need to get 4 more, and get one on the gold one.” Dream explains, throwing another ring.”

“What! No, you already won us a prize, you don't need to go for the grand.” George complains, but Dream only laughs before shooting again.

4 successful shots later, Dream is running low on rings, he only needs the gold one, and as much as his accuracy is allowing him to hit his target, it continues to bounce off the bottle.

He’s down to one ring, jokingly he turns to George again, “kiss the ring for good luck.”

“Ew! No way, that's disgusting, it's been all over your grimy hands, let alone the rest of the snot faced kids at this amusement park, I wouldn't kiss that ring if it meant saving your life.” George laughs, leaning away from the ring Dream was shoving in his face.

“Awe, why not? It's for good luck!” Dream argues, spinning the ring around his finger as if it makes it anymore convincing.

“No, no way! You don't need my luck, you’ve got this in the bag, I know so.'' George encourages, and Dream takes it and tosses the ring again, successfully landing it on the bottle, “See! I told you!”

_And since you’re the only one that matters_

_Tell me who do I run to?_

They’ve been at a stand still for what Dream thinks is hours. The sun had long set, and they had been sitting in the same position for several minutes, each thinking of what to say next.

“Dream I love you, I love you so much. You know that right?” George breaths, shakily exhaling as Dream stare burns a hole into the carpet.

“I know.” his voice is strained, he thinks he’s close to crying again, if it was at all possible he had any tears left.

“I think it's best for us to take a break, maybe take a step back and reevaluate what we’re doing here.”

“Do you- is that what you want?” Dream asks, and he shifts on the couch again, rubbing his hands on his jeans to bring some sense of warmth into his shivering body.

George sighs, and the conversation lulls again, Dream thinks he’s rocked the boat a little too far, and that the waves have receded, only to crash into them harder than before.

“I think I'm going to go back home.” George announces, and Dream sniffles before laughing.

“This used to be your home.” Dream tells him, voice hinting at feigned amusement, although he knows there’s nothing to be happy about right now.

“Yeah well… it doesn't feel like home right now Dream.”

“Why?” Dream knows why, Dream knows it was his own actions that brought them here, they’ve been looping in circles for hours, all he wants is to hear it from George’s mouth. 

“Does it matter? You know why Dream-”

“I want to hear it from you.”

George stills, and wrings his hands together, “You knew I wasn't ready.”

“How? We had talked about it so many times, you never seemed against it!”

“You put me on the spot Dream, I didn't know what to do, but I didn't want to make a promise i didn't mean.”

_Look, don’t get me wrong_

_I know there is no tomorrow_

_All I ask is_

Dream has plans.

Although oftentimes they fall apart, his spontaneity taking reign as he chooses what to do on a whim, often throwing out the itinerary he and George had gone over beforehand in lieu of an adventure.

But when it was something as important as proposing to George, he made sure to plan ahead. Weeks, months in advance, Dream had been planning today.

It was today, the day his whole life would change.

He wanted to wake George up with breakfast in bed, wake him up by littering kisses all over, mutter sweet nothings into the early dawn as the waft of freshly brewed coffee stirs the man he loves so much.

He plans to take him to Disney again, this time separate from Sapnap, Skeppy, and Bad. he wanted to take George to the small corners of the park, where they can sit and eat, watching kids enjoy themselves, families take photos, and people wander around.

_If this is my last night with you_

_Hold me like I’m more than just a friend_

There was a parade scheduled for the day, Dream wants to go early to get the best seats. The finale to the joyful march across the park were fireworks, planned to go off just before dinner time.

He wanted to end the night by taking George to dinner, a fancy expensive restaurant he had booked a reservation for nearly 4 months before their trip. Making sure to pack one of George suits, so that they could be well dressed for the occasion.

_Give me a memory I can use_

_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

A 5 course meal, live band performances, fancy waiters and extravagant dishes. Dream had planned on proposing to George at the dinner, after their dessert had passed, he would call the waiter over and ask to open a bottle of champagne. During this time Dream would prepare the little speech he had written, and memorized, clutching the small box that held the heaviest cargo.

_It matters how this ends_

_‘Cause what if I never love again_

“Dream where are you taking me?” George wonders out loud, clutching Dream's arms as Dream leads George blindly across the park, tripping over curbs and bumping into fencing. They giggle, laugh like idiots as Dream walks George to their little picnic spot he had set up to watch the parade.

Once they get there Dream reveals the little hideout, with a little, “ta-da!” and George smiles widely, taking in the small setup they had.

“You did this all for me?” George points at himself, and Dream smiles.

“Of course I did! I'm a great boyfriend after all”

“Yeah you really are, aren't you.”

“Well, I didn't need you to tell me.” Dream jokes, sitting down on the blanket laid out, as George scoffs in reply. 

“Okay mister, don't go tooting your own horn too loudly now.” George scolds, smiling at the innocent look Dream gives him.

“Look, the parade is starting!”

_Let this be our lesson in love_

_Let this be the way we remember us_

“I’ve never seen fireworks so…” George looks up, staring wide eyed in amazement as another boom goes off, “so, I don't know! So big? Amazing?”

“Stunning?” Dream finished for him, and George giggles.

“Yeah that's the word.” George agrees, squeezing Dream's hand in appreciation, to which Dream scoots closer, wrapping his arms around Georges chest, leaning back to support his weight as they stare up and watch the beautiful show of colors. 

Dream looks down, and watches George’s reaction to the display, seeing the fireworks reflect in his eyes, mouth agape in stunned focus.

“What are you looking at?” George asks, once he notices Dream staring at him, and Dream grins.

“Staring at the person I love the most.”

George smiles in return, pouting his lips as if he was kissing Dream before turning his attention back to the fireworks. 

Dream leans down a little to plant a kiss on George’s head, holding him tighter as they continue to watch the display.

_I don’t want to be cruel or vicious_

_And I ain’t asking for forgiveness_

“So, I think I owe an explanation as to why we spent the entire day to ourselves.”

“Hmm, I was going to ask, but to be honest I was enjoying myself too much to care.” George remarks, bringing the champagne that had just been recently served up to his lips.

“Well, as much as I enjoy spending the entire day with the love of my life, there's also another reason.” Dream reaches into his pocket underneath the table, clutching the box like his life depended on it.

“I just-” His voice cracks, and he flushes in embarrassment, before clearing his throat and starting again, “We’ve been dating for 3 years now, almost 4. And, I know I tell you I love you almost every minute of every day. But I have never once lied when I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up like we do everyday, with patches meowing in the corner, wrapped in your arms, as we wake up to the rising sun together.”

He looks up from the plate he’s been focusing on, to meet George’s eyes, his face is scrunched together, as if in deep thought, to which he’s too nervous to really think about.

He pulls the box out of his pocket, and brings it to his chest, still obscured by the table he looks down at it, taking a deep breath he opens it and puts it on the table in between him and George.

“George, love of my life, will you marry me?”

He feels like he’s alone in the room with George, like they're the only ones left. Dream could touch the sky, fly just as high as Icarus, reach for the sun and burn in the sense of accomplishment.

He’s been looking to this day for ages, weeks before the trip. During the late nights, where he and George air out their dreams, hopes, and wishes for a future together. Where George confesses to wanting to die with him, and Dream explains his fear of committing.

“Dream-” Georges voice catches, and Dream looks at him expectantly, he had been expecting a quicker reaction, but he doesn't blame George for the wait. Eventually he speaks up again.

“I’m sorry.” George starts, pressing his lips together to keep his composure, he begins to get up, and Dream feels his body ripple with dread, and shiver running down his spine as George scrambles out of seat, “I’m- shit, I’m sorry, but, no.. no I can’t- I can’t-” George gasps, a small sob escapes, and he pushes past Dream before he could say anything, Dream turns to reach for him, but he’s gone before he can process.

He walks home alone that night. He doesn't go to his room, he sleeps in the car.

He’s embarrassed, ashamed, a mess. He grabs the bottle of wine he had planned on sharing with George in their hotel room that night and downs the entire bottle, without a second thought.

Once he runs out of wine, he wipes his mouth and stumbles into the hotel, turning into the bar area the hotel offered.

He orders their strongest drink, intent on just washing away the shitty night, the memories, the disappointment. Alcohol courses through his veins, intoxication muddling his brain, love searing his heart, and regret clouding his lungs. He grips his glass, and raises it before downing the rest of the burning drink.

He’s swallowing his third shot, leaning his head on the crook of his arm, when he hears his name being called out.

“Dream?”

“What do you want?” Dream’s voice is slurred, eyes hooded as he’s drunk into a stupor, barely awake, bordering blacking out if he takes anymore alcohol.

“Dream what the hell happened with you and George? He just showed up to our door in tears, practically in hysterics, bawling his eyes out. Did you do something? Did you guys get into an argument?” Dream finally pins the voice as Sapnap, and he shakes his head silently, listing to the left as he throws his head up.

“I pro- I proposed.”

“Oh! Thats, well that's a good thing right?” Sapnap, all the innocent, asks, to which Dream gives him a pointed look, and his face drops, “Oh…”

“yeah ‘Oh’ he said no.” Dream slams the cup on the counter, throwing some bills on the counter to pay for the drinks, and heads back to the door.

“Where are you going?” Sapnap stops him, and Dream stumbles a little, dizzy and half asleep he grumbles, before sluggishly pulling his arm away.

“To my car, I'm n-not sleeping in the same room as him tonight.”

“Oh, okay.” Dream thinks Sapnap says something else, but he’s too far gone to understand anything else, he drags himself to the car unlocking it and clambering into the back seat, not bothering to take any of his clothes off, although he's too drunk for his limbs to properly coordinate anyways.

The next day brings a lot more than just a headache and some vomiting.

He has to face George, and his ego is still bruised from the previous night, having to walk into the hotel with a wrinkled suit, bags under his eyes, and obviously hungover was a walk of shame he hadn’t expected to go through.

He unlocks the hotel room door, needing to pack his stuff if they expected to check out by eleven am. 

He walks in and see’s George has already done most of the packing, he stops at the junction of the hallway and the rest of the room, teetering slightly as George folds another shirt, unaware or ignoring Dream’s presence.

He clears his throat, and George flinches, so he can only assume that George didn't know he was there, “Oh. you’re back, I’m almost done back, and I already checked out so don't worry about going to the receptionist.”

“Okay.” he nearly flinches at his own voice, its hoarse, practically torn raw from the crying he had done last night, he turns his head and spots himself in the mirror, cringing at the sight he’s met with. His hair is tousled, from the restless sleep he got in the cramped seat of his car, his suit is visibly wrinkled and his eyes, nose, and cheeks are red from crying, not to mention his eyes are puffy and eye bags decorate his sunken cheeks.

“We should get going.” George speaks, and Dream breaks away from his reflection, looking over at George who doesn't look any better.

“Yeah.”

They're in the car in a matter of minutes, having said their goodbyes to Sapnap and the rest of the group, they were on the road shortly after.

Its two hours before either of them say anything, George is surprisingly the first one to break the deafening silence, “Listen, about last night-”

“We don't have to talk about it.” Dream cuts him off, he’s more than happy to pretend it didn't happen, to save himself from embarrassment or merely saving his pride.

“No, we have to. This isn't just something we ignore.'' George counters, and Dream knows he’s right, but he doesn't want to have this conversation right now, not when they're in such close quarters, there's nowhere for him to run to.

“Fine.”

George doesn't say anything, and Dream clenches the wheel, shooting a quick glance at George, who's nervously messing with his clothes.

“So? You said you wanted to talk.”

“Why did you propose.”

Dream sighs, and rubs his head, he can feel the headache returning, “What I said was true George, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It isn't any different to what we’re doing now, and I wanted to make it official.”

“You put me on the spot.”

“How did I put you on the spot? We've talked about marriage countless times before and you never seemed to be against it.” Dream scoffs, and George glares at him.

“How would you know that, I’ve never said anything specific.” George argues.

“Okay sorry for reading in between the lines George, you told me forever was what you wanted, what were you lying?”

“No! No of course I wasn't lying.” he crosses his arms and turns away from him.

“So what is it then George! Help me understand your thought process is, you want forever yet you’re mad at me for proposing, it doesn't add up!” Dream is reaching the end of his patience, short tempered and still fuming from last night, the raging hangover he's nursing isn't helping.

“No-no I just, I wasn't ready for the commitment-”

“THAT’S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT. don’t give me the ‘I wasn't ready’ card if you weren’t ready you shouldn’t have made all those fucking promises.” Dream raises his voice, as it cracks in pure unfiltered aggression. 

“What promises! When have I ever made that kind of promise? I wasn't the one who proposed?”

“‘I love you’ was a promise George,” Dream snarls, “And you fucking broke it.”

The conversation lulls, both falling back as they both take the time to sort through the mess of their thoughts and the pieces of their heart that lay bare on the empty highway.

“That isn’t fair Dream.” George starts, and Dream slams his hand on the wheel.

“What isn’t fair George? The fact that you said no? Tell me right now what isn't fair.” Dream yells, voice bouncing around in the car, and George involuntarily flinches.

“It's not fair that I still love you. I wish I could have said no and left and that would be the end, but I can’t just drop you.” George confesses, and Dream’s facade falls, whatever hope he had left of recovering their relationship spills over.

“Is that what you want George. For this to go away?” his voice drops, and George sniffles.

“I want the pain to go away, because whenever I look at you I just want to cry. I feel bad okay, I- I wish with my entire heart that I could have said yes but I-”

“But what George?”

“Listen I’m trying to explain if you keep cutting me off-”

“No, you’re not trying to explain, you’re deflecting. You’re shifting blame off of yourself and it hurts me. Because I have to sit in this car and listen to someone tell me they don't care, that they just want to leave it, drop the relationship, the years we spent together George. I have to sit here as your rub more salt in a still open wound.” he’s openly crying now, the mess of emotions his mind is at the moment not relenting as hot tears fall down his face. He grips the steering wheel tighter.

The rest of the drive home is silent. Neither of them say anything as they both silently cry, never looking at each other and never attempting to comfort the other. 

_All I ask is_

Silence is all that they know now, the conversation having reached its peak and falling shortly after. The solemn march into their house, the proceeding argument, the quiet surrender. A war Dream fought and lost in a matter of days, as debris settles around them all that's left of what they had was a bare connection they tried so desperately to hold onto.

The night gets later, the sky gets darker, the mood only gets more suffocating. Dream can practically feel the tension in the room, hot coils of anger and unaddressed aggression coiling around them as they sit listlessly staring at whatever.

Dream’s heart is broken, but it still reaches for the man who had crushed it in the first place.

“You know, I had plans for after the proposal, if you had said yes of course.” his voice shudders, and George looks at him.

“There was this couples ball or something of the sort at the hotel that night. I think it was Beauty and the Beast themed or something like that. But I was going to take you, and I was gonna ask you to dance all romantically, it sounds sappy now but-”

“It sounds beautiful Dream.” George interrupts, and Dream snaps his head up, making eye contact with him. His eyes betray every word they had said, through their countless fights, petty arguments, harsh words, George’s eyes betray every feeling he would have expected from the man.

All he could see was undying, passionate love. Something Dream couldn't argue wasn’t reflected in his own, “would you- would you be interested in indulging me in one last dance George?” he stands, reaching out a shaky hand to George, who looks down at it, before tentatively putting his own, Dream holds it like a lifeline.

“You should probably play some music, right?” George lets out a small laugh, as Dream smiles slightly and goes to his phone nearby, pulling up a song and hitting play, not really paying to close attention to the actual song itself.

“All I Ask” by Adele fills the silence in the room, the piano notes a soothing lullaby to the tense atmosphere.

Dream leads George to the center of their living room, pulling him close enough to where he could hold his hand and place his other on George's waist, in response he feels George’s right hand softly land on his shoulder.

They begin to sway, and Dream smiles a little, the warmth George radiates gives a sense of familiarity, even though they're shells of what they used to be, Dream took solace in being able to hold him one last time.

The chorus plays, and Dream takes some time to listen to the lyrics, only to find they make him want to cry once again. 

_If this is my last night with you_

_Hold me like I’m more than just a friend_

He continues to dance with George, letting his head rest on the top of George’s, who’s laying his own head on the crook of Dream's neck, more in an embrace than properly dancing.

He smiles, contradicting the tears that drop, and the sobs that rack his body, but he smiles nonetheless, because he can still see a future where him and George make it out of this, a future they have together.

“I know I said that I wanted to go back to England, and that we should take a break but- Dream I don’t want to lose you, I can’t lose you, I can’t-”

“Shhhhh, I know we fought, I know things took a turn but you’d never lose me, I love you too much to just let you go George.” Dream feels the smaller man begin to sob himself, and so he grips him tighter and continues to move them side to side, turning around their living room.

_Give me a memory I can use_

_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

“It’s not the end right?”

“No, not the end George, think of it as, it's an interlude.” Dream explains, take a deep breath, he continues, “You don't want this to end George. I get it, but like you said we aren't in the best place right now, I think it's a good idea for you to go back to England, go back home and take some time.” Dream voice cracks.

They dance until the song ends, and once it does neither of them make a move to let eachother go. Dream pats George's head, running his fingers through his hair, eventually George pulls away first, and wipes his nose. He mutters a small goodnight, or goodbye Dream couldn't really catch it, and he’s left alone in the living room.

_It matters how this ends_

They’re at an airport, Dream hates airports. The bustling rooms, long lines, and constricting sensation he feels whenever he’s in an airport make him want to crawl out of his skin. But he’s here for George, and he’d do anything for George.

A gate gets called, another announcement, and before he knows it George is being called to board, meaning he has to say goodbye.

“So…” George starts, awkwardly tailing off, before Dream smiles.

“This isn't the end you know, don't need to act so sad.” Dream laughs, but it's watery as his own eyes pool with tears.

“I know that, I'm just going to miss you.” George’s own voice wavers as he holds back tears himself. 

“I’ll still be here when you get back George, I always will.”

“Even if it takes me a really long time?”

“When I said forever I meant forever didn't I?” 

_‘Cause what if I never love again_


End file.
